


[Art] Bubbles

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bathtub Sex, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Severus and Hermione get up to sexy shenanigans in the bath.Unofficial illustration for Guess Who's Back by TriDogMom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Birthday Love!





	[Art] Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guess Who’s Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086490) by [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom). 



> In the fic, Severus takes to making fancy soaps. Here's what they might be getting up to with his lovely creations. 
> 
> Happy birthday TriDogMom!!! Here's some fluffy smut to brighten your day.
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
